New Partner
by dorifuto
Summary: Prowl invests in a questionable new toy.


There it was. A nondescript box lying upon his counter. To say he was relieved about the promise of privacy being kept was an understatement. Prowl didn't consider himself the type to purchase illicit material online. But apparently curiosity and desperation had made him a little more lenient on the standards he held for himself. He just hoped that somehow he hadn't made an error in the process of ordering this item.

Shifting forward on his couch, he ran his fingers along the seal of the package. The sudden heat in his face overtook his expression and made him stand back up with a frown. No, he needed more time to think about this. He still had time to return the box if it wasn't opened. He could just pretend it wasn't his and scratch off the labeling. Then it could go right in the trash where it belonged, and no one would be any wiser about his dubious purchase.

"It's just a box. Nothing more. Nothing to actually be afraid of. There's nothing wrong with opening a package. Especially if that package is one you ordered with your own paycheck." That frown remained on his face. Why couldn't it have been easier to talk himself into this?

Well, if he couldn't convince himself. Then he would just have to make himself open it. Right. Just go in there and do it and get it over with.

With quick steps, managed to force himself to sit back down on the couch. Mind over matter. There wasn't a single way that this should be as big of a deal as it was.

Reaching forward, he snapped the seal of the box. The sound was like a gunshot in the silent room. It made Prowl's sensors buzz with sensitivity. His optics gave a quick glance around the room. Everyone in his apartment complex must have heard that noise. Any minute now someone would be slamming at his door asking what he was doing. Any. Moment. Now.

Bracing himself, he waited in the silence.

Only to realize that he was completely wrong.

Letting out a loud sigh of relief, he shifted the packaging aside to find his present.

It could've been an exact replica of the model he had found at the crime scene he encountered earlier that week. Sleek, black, rounded. It almost looked like a chair, but he couldn't quite place his finger on what other purpose this kind of seat would serve. He shifted his weight to trace his fingers along the smooth surface. His lips pulled back in an expression of discomfort. Prowl began to question how far he wanted to go with this curiosity.

He didn't even really know how to use this thing. Other than the strange and stilted description Tumbler had given him on the subject of this toy. Prowl knew it was an interfacing tool, and an infamous one at that. Why he wanted one of his own was still something he couldn't quite answer himself. Justifying it as somehow necessary to profiling this criminal's mind was too tenuous even for him.

Out of the corner of his optics came an answer to his question. Reaching over, he picked up the informational package. Instructions on how to use every attachment, how to set it up. As he read through the manual, he periodically needed to set it down. These illicit phrases were clouding his mind. With every instant of "insertion," "attachment," and "sensor," he found himself wincing and blushing.

Was he really planning on using this if he couldn't even handle the manual? The way his thighs kept pushing together as he felt his panel warming up convinced him that this was extremely likely.

Lifting up the large toy out of the box, he looked around the room. Prowl was trying his best to focus on where he was going to put this. His mind was already filling with thoughts of what he was going to do. The images of all the attachments and the way he'd manage to use them. He wondered how deeply it'd push into him, and how long he could even handle riding his new toy.

There was a loud click in the room. Warm fluid dripped down Prowl's thighs as he quickly kneeled down onto the floor.

Right here. Just only a few feet from the table. That was a perfect place to put the toy. There couldn't possibly be any other.

Nearly knocking over the box as he groped around for any sort of attachment he could grab, he pulled one free from the box. It was the bigger of the interfacing tools. If his mind was in a better place he would've put it right back, but he didn't want to wait another moment. Quickly clicking it into the "seat" he started to look around for the switch. Flipping it on, Prowl didn't even take note of the loud noise buzzing through the room. He needed to try it out. Now.

Positioning himself over the toy, he slowly lowered himself onto it. As the head of the spike brushed against his valve, he quickly jerked his hips away. The strong vibration brushing against the entrance of his valve hardly felt pleasant. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all. Maybe though. Maybe he just needed to try once more.

Attempting to lower himself again, Prowl decided to go faster. This time the spike pushing in enough to brush against one of his outermost sensors. It was much more intense than he expected, his valve stretching around the intrusion. Prowl reached up to brush his fingers over one of his headlights, his vocalizer hitching as he pushed his hips down a little more.

Just a little more. He could handle a little more. Squeezing his chest a little more insistently, he forced his hips down even further. Prowl began to pull himself up, only to move down to shallowly thrust the toy inside him. His audio was picking up the embarrassing sticky sounds of his dripping valve taking that spike. Prowl's face was heating up from humiliation, he had never heard noises like that in his life. Was that really coming from him?

Whimpering, he reached down to press his fingers to his valve. Prowl spread himself wider as he proceeded to lower himself down the rest of the way onto the toy. His own spike popped out only a few moments after he was filled. It was already dripping with transfluid, the hot sticky mess dripping on the floor.

He couldn't hold back anymore. The toy was pressing against one of his innermost sensors, causing him to tremble as he could feel rushes of pleasure running through his systems. Prowl had began to ride the toy, pulling it all the way out where the thick head stretched the entrance of his valve. Before slamming himself down to the hilt once more. He wished he had more endurance, but only after a few bounces on the spike he already felt himself edging to overload.

Mouth hanging open slightly, Prowl was groping his chest harsher. His mind wandered to the idea of a stranger touching him. Watching him as he shamelessly rode this spike.

Barely managing to stifle a cry of pleasure, Prowl finally got that release he was desperately waiting for. A spurt of transfluid stained the floor as a squirt of lubricant simultaneously coat his thighs. It felt incredibly dirty, but he adored every moment. The waves of pleasure were still rolling over him as the toy buzzed away inside his twitching valve.

Prowl pressed his hands to the floor, trying to lift himself up.

Only to realize he didn't quite have the strength. Whining softly, he reached for the switch to turn the toy off. At least if it wasn't vibrating he could manage to gather his bearings somehow.

This only caused the spike to begin twisting around inside him. He attempted to push his thighs together in some futile gesture to bring some sort of relief from the stimulation. But as expected it did nothing.

With the additional sensation of the spike brushing up against nearly every sensor deep inside him, Prowl couldn't do a single thing as another overload washed over him. His vocalizer let out a whine of exasperation as a much smaller amount of fluids leaked from his body. Prowl needed to do something, and now.

But it was difficult to focus. Tilting his head back as his legs spread wider, drool escaped from the corner of his mouth. He couldn't call for help. It would be too humiliating. So, he stubbornly waited.

Overload after overload shook through his body as he continued to ride the spike. His body sensitive and aching from over stimulation. There was a small fear he wouldn't be able to ever get up. That his impulsiveness was his undoing.

Leaning forward, Prowl felt another wail threatening to come free from his vocalizer.

Only to have his face smack up against the floor.

Aft in the air, Prowl's optics were wide in surprise. The whirring of the toy was ringing in his audio, but he was relieved all the same. Reaching between his thighs, he rubbed over his valve, trying to soothe the ache that was burning in him. As he shifted his weight to spread his thighs a little more for additional comfort, he had the misfortune of pressing his cheek to the transfluid that splattered on the floor. He felt a dull sense of irritation threatening to appear, but it was quickly overwhelmed by the sensation of pleasure that stimulated his systems.

A happy sigh eased through Prowl's vocalizer as he smiled.

He couldn't have been more pleased with this little investment.

Prowl knew for a fact that he would be getting much more mileage out of his new friend.


End file.
